prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shana Fring
Shana Fring 'used to work as a clerk at the Rosewood Halloween Spooktacular Store. She fell in love with Jenna Marshall and briefly dated Paige McCullers the summer Emily was in Haiti. Shana also grew up next door to Alison's grandmother, and had been friends with Alison DiLaurentis since she was three years old. However, she later turned on her after hearing about what Ali had done to from Jenna and other people in Rosewood. She was portrayed by Aériel Miranda. Biography Shana was a store clerk at Rosewood Halloween Spooktacular Store. When Noel asked about her southern accent, she said she grew up in South Carolina and recently moved from New York to Rosewood to live with her aunt ("Pretty Dirty Secrets"). It was later revealed that she was actually from Georgia and lived next door to Alison's grandmother. She described her parents as being strict, and her aunt as being more "lax" about things. She briefly dated Paige during the summer and was shown to be very close with Jenna. It was also revealed by Mona that Jenna and Shana knew each other before she came to town, and Shana might be in love with Jenna. Shana was a member of The Alliance, unofficially known as the B-Team. Her intentions were unknown at the time. Shana also told Spencer that Jenna is scared of CeCe Drake. She was known to have many ties with Ravenswood too. She was seen by Spencer in that town when she and Toby were investigating in "Under The Gun." She hastily got into Jenna's car and they sped off, meaning Mona or Jenna could have been driving. It was later revealed that Shana was helping Alison by staying close to Jenna to make sure she wasn't the one after Ali. She fell in love with Jenna and decided to get justice for her by trying to kill Ali. She tracked down Ali in New York City and tried to shoot Ali, but Ezra got in the way and he was shot. She went to the hospital where Ezra was at but left as he woke up. She found Ali and The Liars (minus Aria) at the Fitzgerald theater and attempted to kill her again, and revealed that she set fire to lodge in order to kill the girls to get revenge. Before she could shoot, Aria arrived and hit her with a gun, sending her off the stage and killing her. Series |-|Season 2= 'UnmAsked Jenna met with Shana in the park. Jenna hands her a scarf and tells her that the liars would be at the masquerade party and that she knows what to do. Shana's face isn't shown. |-|Season 3= Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno Hanna finds out that Paige is working with Caleb, so she follows Paige to a lesbian bar and spots Shana and Paige talking, and flirting, in a way. She keeps an eye on them until they get up and leave. Hot Water Emily and Hanna come up to Paige's car after school to see what she's up to. Paige claims that she's on her way home, but they discover Paige had just used Bing to get directions to the Rosewood Halloween Spooktacular Store. Paige explains that she was really going to the costume shop to check in with Shana about who bought the Queen of Hearts costume, and attacked Spencer on the Halloween Train. Emily gets annoyed at Paige's persistence in digging into the A mystery, and insists she and Hanna go, claiming that "doing things alone is what gets us in trouble." The girls arrive at the costume shop, and Shana comes in saying that she doesn't understand why Paige cares so much about who bought the Queen of Hearts costume. Paige explains that she got into a fight with some girl on the train in the costume, and she wants to know who it was. Shana introduces herself to Emily and Hanna, and once she learns who Emily is, she becomes defensive and her entire demeanor changes. Paige inquires about the costume once again, and Shana turns and says that she checked and can't give out that kind of information. Paige wonders why Shana didn't just tell Paige that on the phone, and Shana replies saying that it must have slipped her mind. She didn't realize that Paige would be bringing her "girlfriends" giving Emily a dirty look. Her clear intentions were to have Paige alone. Emily excuses herself to go to the restroom, and Hanna lures Shana away from the front computer and cash register pretending to be interested in some costumes on the other side of the store. Emily comes out from behind the door where she was hiding, and goes onto the stores computer. She E-Mails herself the stores purchase history for the Queen of Hearts Mask, just before Shana comes back to answer the phone. The girls then leave. Later on Paige asks Emily if she had any idea why Shana got in trouble from her boss for E-Mailing out confidential information. Emily and Paige proceed to get into a fight and Emily questions Paige about Shana's odd behavior earlier, and how she saw the way they looked at each other. Paige reveals that she and Shana dated for about three weeks over the summer while Emily was away in Haiti. Paige didn't want to tell Emily because she didn't want to hurt her. Paige claims that it's over, and that Shana was just a substitute for when Paige thought she would never get the real thing, Emily. Will The Circle Be Unbroken? Emily finds Shana at the coffee shop and is introduced to Missy Franklin. Shana then leaves so the two of them to talk. A DAngerous GAme Shana first appears talking to Spencer, Emily and Hanna. It was revealed that she's swimming for the Red Devils and gives Emily luck for the competition. After she sort of flirts with Spencer, Hanna realizes that Shana has flirted with everyone except her. She tells the girls that she doesn't like Shana because she didn't flirt with her. The scene where Jenna meets the stranger in "UnmAsked" is recreated, this time revealing it was Shana who she met. Shana is wearing a scarf, in which Jenna gave her. They appear to be in a romantic relationship. She later is seen meeting up with Jenna and the two appear to be close. It's also revealed that Shana, Jenna, and Melissa have been meeting in secret, leading fans to label this group as the "B-team". |-|Pretty Dirty Secrets= A Reunion Shana overhears CeCe and Jason's heated conversation while checking out a customer. I'm A Free MAn Noel and Shana have a conversation. She tells him a little of herself and she realizes he's a Kahn. She says a friend of hers told her about him. After Noel sees Garrett he goes to talk to him. Shana remains close and listens on their conversation. After it ends, she grabs her phone and calls someone, telling them what she heard. TrAde-Off She is in the store reading. Lucas walks in and notices she is reading a Fables comic book and the two talk about comics and comic-cons. She mentions she is in Rosewood staying with her aunt. Lucas leaves to meet with someone. In the end she sees Lucas walking out of the dressing room after talking to someone in a zombie baby face mask and comments on there "never being a dull moment." AssociAtion Shana leaves her phone unattended, and someone begins scrolling through her text messages and various pictures. Among her messages, Shana's friend "Katie" and her are discussing about Noel Kahn. There's also a message to or from a "Blocked ID" stating that they need to talk. In her call logs, Shana has 2 missed calls from a "Blocked ID" in New York, and 1 missed call from Paige McCullers. She also has 2 calls from "Blocked ID" that were either answered or made. In her pictures, she has various shots of Hanna Marin and Aria Montgomery's Halloween costumes and accessories. She picks up her phone, then receives a call from "Blocked ID." CAll Security Shana is closing the store when she gets a call from a person who has been aggressively hounding her. She tells them she needs some time and that pressuring her isn't going to help. She goes on, saying "they" (presumably Emily Fields and Spencer Hastings) should be at the store before Halloween. She tells the caller she has to meet them. She then says that "I was there. I was her friend too." She finishes the conversation with a chuckle, saying that the caller was right about Rosewood, and that she thinks she's gonna like it here. |-|Season 4= 'A' is for A-l-i-v-e Although Shana is not present, we do get confirmation from Mona that Shana knew Jenna before she came to Rosewood and Shana is in love with Jenna. Mona also says that both Jenna and Shana are afraid of Melissa. Turn of the Shoe Hanna confronts Shana about her absence from Wilden's funeral and she denies seeing Jenna and said she couldn't go to the funeral because of swim practice. At the swim meet Shana approaches Emily in the locker room and asks to borrow a swim cap for the race. She tries to provoke Emily, talking about Paige and announcing that she is competing against Emily for the last position on Stanford's swim team. Under The Gun Shana comes into the locker room and tells Emily that she has transferred to Rosewood High. She states that the opportunities for a scholarship are better and that she didn't fit in at private school. Shana also tells Emily that she has taken her spot on Rosewood's swim team. As she's walking to class, Emily sees Shana playing a violin solo in a music room. While in Ravenswood, Spencer and Toby see Shana getting into Jenna's car before speeding off. Later, Shana is seen playing her violin at an open mic night in The Brew. Crash and Burn, Girl! She does not appear but a photo of her is seen on Caleb and Toby's board. Into the Deep Spencer and Aria catch Shana and Jenna (who has lost her sight again) having a hushed conversation in the school courtyard about Alison. Shana says that she just needs a bit more time to find 'her'. Shana is later seen with Jenna at Emily's Birthday party. Jenna is reluctant to go inside, but Shana wanted to see Coach Fulton. Shana doesn't leave Jenna's side at the party as Spencer and Aria try to talk to her about Alison. Somehow Jenna gets away from Shana, and someone hits Jenna in the back of the head and leaves her in the lake. Shana comes running over and tells the medic that there is no way that Jenna would wander over to the lake by herself. Later when Jenna is in the ambulance being taken to hospital, Shana gives the girls piercing looks. Spencer goes to the hospital to see Jenna and Shana is there. Shana says that nothing good ever comes out of knowing The Liars. When Spencer questions her, Shana reveals that Jenna is afraid of CeCe Drake. Now You See Me, Now You Don't Spencer goes to Wren's house, and unbeknownst to Spencer, Shana is inside hiding. Toby sees Shana at The Brew. She drops some papers before she leaves, which turns out to be a prescription for Wren. Toby later sees Shana leaving Mona's house in Jenna's car, and he follows her. She arrives at a bed and breakfast and talks to Mona, who is sitting on the porch. Close Encounters Shana approaches Emily in the church, and reveals to her that she has known Ali since they were both three. She says she lived next to Ali's grandmother in Georgia. She reveals that the reason she came to Rosewood was to spy for Ali and to get close to the enemy, Jenna. She tells Emily that Ali wants the four girls to stop looking for her. She then returns to tell Emily that she found out that Ali was alive shortly after Mona went to Radley Sanitarium, and that Ali always finds her. She tells Emily that Ali has a message for her, and to meet her alone. Shana drives Emily to a warehouse, drops her off to see Ali, and then leaves. In the final shot, A goes into her locker and pulls out an old picture of her and Ali as children. A rips the picture in half and burns Shana's half. Hot for Teacher She and Emily bicker on Alison trusting Emily and breaking it. Then she prepares to send money to Alison only to be knocked unconscious by an unknown person. When she wakes up, Alison calls her and she sees a message on a sign telling her leave Rosewood. Shana hastily finishes Alison's call and drives out of town. She's Come Undone It is revealed that she went back to Georgia after her encounter with A. |-|Season 5= EscApe From New York Shana arrives at the hospital in New York and tells Aria that Alison sent her. Shana tells Aria she looks exhausted, and that she’d wake her up if there is any news. When Aria wakes and finds Shana missing, she goes looking and finds her in Ezra’s recovery room. Shana tells her that Ezra is still unconscious, but stable. As Ezra starts to wake, he hyperventilates upon seeing Shana. As Aria calls for help, Shana slips out of the room. Later, The lights go out at Fitzgerald Theater before the stage lights come on and a black hooded Shana, armed with a gun, walks onto the stage. Shana admits to locking the girls in the Lodge, but Alison was late to the party, “so much for fighting fire with fire”. Shana tells Alison that even her own mother was afraid of her. Shana is planning for justice for Jenna, whom she fell in love with. Aria quietly creeps up behind Shana, rifle in hand, and whacks Shana's arm, sending Shana's gun flying and with another shove with the rifle, Shana loses balance and falls off the stage. She dies from head trauma. Whirly Girlie Shana is seen in Aria's nightmare through a series of flashbacks, that include her toting a gun in New York, at Rosewood High, with Jenna, and playing the violin at the Brew. Thrown From The Ride Shana’s funeral was posted online and in the computer lab at Rosewood High, Aria, after searching Shana’s name in the search bar, watches it. As she is watching the viral video, Aria envisions Shana waking from her open coffin, sitting up, and turning to face her. In her bedroom, Aria watches and re-watches the video of Shana’s funeral. March of Crimes It's revealed that Shana had information that would prove Ali wasn't kidnapped as she claims. She gave it to Jenna and later Noel stole it to save his own hide. Relationships Paige McCullers Paige tells Emily that she had a summer fling with Shana, but only because she was preparing for "the real thing", referring to her being with Emily. Jenna Marshall Shana and Jenna appear to have a very close relationship. They were first seen together in the episode "UnmAsked". Mona reveals that Jenna knew Shana before she came to town and that Shana might be in love with Jenna. They are on The Alliance together with Melissa. However, in "Close Encounters", Shana said she was 'keeping her enemies closer' when referring to Jenna as she is on the list of people that tried to kill Ali. Jenna was the reason why Shana attempted to kill Alison in "EscApe From New York". She did this because she was in love with Jenna and she wanted to get revenge for The Jenna Thing. Melissa Hastings Although at first glance, it wouldn't seem like Shana and Melissa would have any relation, they are revealed to be working with Jenna on The Alliance. However, it is hinted that Jenna and Shana feared Melissa for some reason. Emily Fields Though friendly, Shana's previous courtship with Paige seems to induce a degree of friction between her and Emily. For Emily, Shana means trouble. Being members of the their school's respective swim teams, Shana once issued a challenge to Emily during a swimming competition, saying to her that "may the best girl win". Alison DiLaurentis Shana has known Alison since they were both three years old. Shana lived next to Ali's grandparents in Georgia, and Shana found out that Ali was still alive around the time Mona went to Radley. Ali sent Shana to Rosewood to keep track on Ali's "enemies" who she suspected. While attempting to deliver money to Ali, she is attacked in her car and flees Rosewood at the request of a message painted on a sign. Despite being close to Alison, in "EscApe From New York", Shana turned on her and attempted to kill her. This is due to the fact that she now knows what Ali has done to Jenna and many others in Rosewood and seeks justice. Appearances (13/160) Notes *In an interview, Marlene King told TV Guide that Shana is a "Rosewood troublemaker". *In one episode of "Pretty Dirty Secrets", Shana had a missed call from Paige, meaning she knows her. *In many episodes of "Pretty Dirty Secrets", she is seen talking on the phone to an unknown person, and tells him/her/them everything that happens with those that know The Liars. This person could have been Alison. *Her character does not exist in the books. *Janel Parrish, who plays Mona, finds it interesting that Shana is from South Carolina, which is where Ali was the weekend before she disappeared. * Shana was absent from Wilden's funeral which makes her even more suspicous. It would be later revealed that they (The Alliance) were afraid of him and probably happy that he was gone. * Shana transfers to Rosewood High and takes Emily's place on the swim team in "Under The Gun". *She thinks that anyone that comes in contact with the Liars gets hurt. *She is shown to be a talented violinist and swimmer. *She worked in a Halloween costume store. * Her last name was believed to be Cruz. * In an interview Marlene King confirmed that Shana was the one who shot Ezra in New York. Source ** The same interview reveals that Shana set the fire at the Thornhill Lodge and not Darren Wilden like she told the Liars. Gallery 129119 0408 ful.jpg normal_S3E17_1503.jpg Shana 02.jpg Shana 01.jpg Shana 03.jpg pretty-little-liars-aeriel-miranda-turn-of-the-shoe.jpg IMG_3778.PNG IMG_3782.PNG IMG_3785.PNG IMG_3798.PNG shana 3.png shana 4.jpg shana new.png shana new 3.png shana new 5.png Screen Shot 2014-04-28 at 10.13.12 PM.png ShanaisA.jpg ShanaA.png 9e0ecae4e1c547f3c7b12262430fc7ff.png ShanA.jpg Shana2.jpg Navigational Category:TV show character Category:Season 3 Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Pretty Dirty Secrets Category:LGBT Characters Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Rosewood High School students Category:Antagonist Category:Season 4 Category:The Alliance Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings Category:Acquaintances of Alison DiLaurentis Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Season 5 Category:Deceased Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Acquaintances of Mona Vanderwaal Category:Victims of A